ghost zone trouble
by witch16
Summary: When Danny and Danielle get trapped in the ghost zone with his parents, teacher, sister, friends, and classmates things go crazy especially since he and Danielle are in phantom form.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost zone trouble

Chapter One

It was a normal day as in 17 year old Danny Phantom was fighting a ghost what none got was the ghost girl fighting with him. It was usually him fighting of all ghosts. Paulina was screaming at the ghost girl to get away from her soul mate. Jazz, and Sam were trying to throw off his parents aim. Dash, Star, Kwan and Mr. Lancer were hiding whether from the ghosts or the Fentons none had any idea. Tucker was distracting Valerie in order to keep her from going after Danny. Lance Thunder was doing the news of the ghost fight. The ghost was stranger to Amity Park he wore a long Black covered clock that had a dagger rip in it chains floated out of the bottom of the clock dripping ectoplasm. "Why are you attacking Amity Park" Danny asked dodging an attack. "I'm not attacking it you all just feel into my trap." The ghost said taking out a watching and pressing a button on it. Swoosh. The people witnessing the fight felt a breath of cold air rush through them before they hit the hard ground. "See you around." The ghost voice floated over them. When the people looked around only four people recognized the place. "We are in the Ghost Zone. Frootloops." Danny said.

...

Me: Okay i'm to hold a pole of which stories I should continue go vote now. So what do you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not dead i'm going through a rough time high school, major, trying to find a job, and a death in the family.

/

Chapter 2

It started out okay for DJ Phantom he woke up, ate breakfast, kissed his mom goodbye, and headed off to his summer job with his sister who was so encroached in her novel she wasn't talking. He should have known it was too good a morning to last as soon as he got to his girlfriend's house to pick her up for work the trouble started it wasn't his girlfriend who answered but her father who literally wanted to skin him alive. "What are you doing here whelp?!" His girlfriend's father answered, which actually the warmest he got from the guy in the five years of friendship and nearly two years of dating his daughter. "Is Trixie here? We were going to float to work today." DJ said when his girlfriend's father smiled which could only mean trouble for him. "Hunter came over to make sure Trixie was safe getting to work." "Thanks" DJ turned and stomped away instead of flying. Hunter was the opposite of him for one while DJ hoped to be a soccer player for the US team Hunter was just like his name a skilled ghost hunter and tracker. DJ ate meat only once a week Hunter was a full ghost who when ate meat ate it by the animal literally. Hunter didn't have any friends while DJ had both ghost and human friends. Hunter self taught himself while DJ went to school in Amity Park. Hunter even had more in common with DJ liberal girlfriend then DJ who was a conservative and only fought for defence of others. Although DJ knew his girlfriend wouldn't cheat DJ had a hard time measuring up to Hunter who had a ten pack. DJ didn't even have a six pack and probably wouldn't until high school graduating. He felt like the pathetic 16 year old boy he was. It was worse that everyone was telling him it won't last I mean seriously it was like Romeo and Juliet their parents where arch enemies only they were not getting their kids involved with it. I mean seriously a phantom and a ghost although it went well with Danni and her husband her hubby was reformed and had a nice family. DJ sighed it can't get any worse. "Oh yes it can boss man can make us help TJ clean the bathroom which hasn't been clean in 500 years." His sister said causing him to realize his human friend TJ was with them. "Destiny, stay out of my head I don't go in yours." His sister Destiny looked at him. "I'll have you know you were broadcasting it and..." "Hey guys," TJ said. "WHAT?!" The two phantoms cried together snapping out of their argument. "You should come look at this." DJ flew over and felt his jaw drop as he looked in the eyes of his 17 year old father. "Ghost!" DJ whipped his head to see his grandfather firing a bazooka right at him two things rang through his mind one this was officially the worst day ever and two didn't grandpa through his back out last night.

/

So what do you think now a lot will be answered for but it will be worth it so he's probably the major questions that I want to see if you can answer. Who is Trixie's (DJ girlfriend) father? Who's TJ? Who's DJ and Destiny's mother? Who does DJ, TJ, Destiny and Trixie's employer? Who is that ghost? Who is Danni's husband? And how did Danny and the gang get to the future? All will be answered. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

For clarification they are in the ghost zone from the future or future ghost zone. So for more abbreviation they went into the future but the ghost zone of the future. Think of 'The Ultimate enemy' when Jazz throws the boomerang and time passes in the ghost zone with the earth. So here is chapter 3.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Danny rose and shook his head no he was still in the ghost zone and judging from the gloved hand he was not in his human form. He looked around some places looked the same others looked different for instance he didn't remember Skulker's lair being so close to Walkers jail and where was Youngblood's lair it should be right in front of him. He was looking around Danni who also was still in here ghost form. He snapped out of it when he heard the familiar charge of a bazooka. He turned and saw his father aiming not at him, but over his shoulder he turned and swallowed a gasp at the ghost teen that looked exactly like him just in time to hear his father shout "ghost!" The next was like an action movie sped up the bazooka fired straight at the ghost teen who got knocked down by a guy that looked like Tucker? The two guys tumbled down the hill while a girl carrying a book floated after them. Suddenly a yell brought Danny back to the group it looked like Technus was taking all the weapons, but he looked really different. Oomph the two teens went landing on the ground. The two teens quickly stood up and now Danny can definitely see differences the ghost who looked like him had changing colour hair right now it was changing to green he wore black jeans with black military boots a unzipped beat up black leather jacket with a grey hoodie zipped up and figure less leather gloves complete with dog tags from the military all together with his messy hair he gave the impression of a series bad boy. His friend who looked like Tucker was more obviously not him up close sure he had the same colouring and features but his blue jeans were beaten up and his shoes were regular Nikes and his shirt said 'I am not looking for a relationship' but it was short sleeved and showed off muscles he had that although weren't as big as most football players but still looked strong he didn't were a beret like Tucker but a red bandana as well as some dog tags. The girl shockingly looked like him in ghost form as well only her hair was in a braid and she wore a knee length white skirt with black boots a long purple shirt and a black hoodie and she also had dog tags. And this Technus had green skin and wore a lab coat it was obviously not him his white hair was shorter and in a short ponytail he had goggles perched on his head and his lab coat was open to reveal jeans, biker boots and a green shirt that said 'give plants a chance' and his glovers were biker gloves and there seemed to be grease under his finger nails. "What the fudge is going on?" Danny cried looking between the four newcomers. "Either we traveled into the past or you traveled to the future. More likely the former since we know where we are in the ghost zone." The human of the newcomers said. "The future?" The people from Amity shouted. "Good job idiot why don't we say who are parents are while where at it." The ghost girl said swatting him with her book. "If where in the future what time are we in?" Maddie asked the newcomers although no one noticed the video camera was still recording. They winced "the summer of 2036." "We traveled 19 years into the future!" They all yelled. "I guess so can you tell us who you are we don't recognize some of you." The Technus looking ghost said. "I'm Danny Phantom, this is my daughter Danielle..." "Nooooo!" Cried Paulina rushing and grabbing Danny, "this is a joke right ghost boy?" "No Paulina, Danielle is actually my daughter I have the papers to prove it." Danny said shaking her off. The Fentons said nothing since there research had already been proven inaccurate once today. "As I was saying these people are the red huntress, the Fentons, Mr. Lancer, Lance Thunder, Dash, Star, Kwan, Sam, Tucker, and Paulina. I was fighting a ghost that wore a long Black covered clock that had a dagger rip in it chains floated out of the bottom of the clock dripping ectoplasm." "Frootloops prisoner 83, Void." The boy lookalike said. "You know him?" Sam said looking at the boy. He gave a huff of air "my name is DJ Phantom this is my twin sister Destiny and my friends TJ Foley and NicolaiTechnus Junior but we call him Techie his uncles Technus."

Me: Okay how do you like it what do your reactions think amity will have and did anyone notice I reused the villainous ghost from my one shot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Here we are!

DJ winced at the flurry of voices from the shock of twin phantoms, Foley jr, or Techie's existence seemed to be a mix Mr. Foley already fainted. No surprise he did that at both his kids births and when he found out he was having kids.

"Hey everyone, calm down before I send you to the 9th dimension!" Dez (Destiny) bellowed causing everyone to stop freaking and Mr. Foley to jerk upright when he came to.

"Look everyone is freaked out but we need to find out how to get you back to the past and capture prisoner 83 and hand him over to the observants." Dez said gesturing around, "any questions." "Who are the observants?" Asked the Fentons. "The observants are all seeing ghosts who don't indulge any pleasure..."

"Like 18th century nuns." TJ said butting in cause a slight chuckle Dez glared and continued.

"So they don't have any obsession and since they don't interact like other people or ghosts they are by conscious as unbiased as any ghost or person can be. Makes them a bit of pricks though. So anyway, they are a council that judges high offenders who broke the ghostly laws."

"Ghosts have laws?" Valerie said shocked as where the others in the group. "Yes,"TJ said stepping forward. "The laws were set by the high council of ghosts in order to handle the chaos of the zone and ghost/human interactions. Such laws as no entering high official's domain without permission and no harming ghost or human with intended deathly blows."

"Wait so you say there are laws in place to protect someone both ghosts and humans." Lancer said shocked.

"No one wants to kill humans because there is a 90% change of the human coming back in the afterlife and making your afterlife worse than hell." The group was floored those statistics would cause a lot of killers to reconsider if there victims came back to life.

"Who are the ghost council?" Kwan asked shocking everyone.

"There a council of the most powerful ghosts in each territory. Such as Princess Dora or Frostbite from the Far Frozen all the most powerful ghost who have a power over a group of people meet to discuss any problems that appear in the zone." I said in the best way possible to describe the council.

"So like the UN."

"Yeah."

"Look we can discuss more as we start walking our boss might be able to help you." Techie herding the humans and Phantoms in the direction I was currently walking.

"Wait, who's your boss," asked Star.

"Clockwork," us future people said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I know long time and all it's senior year and I have more projects than classes not because I put them of one teacher decided to assign two projects. As well Uni. application and prep as well as my senior trip I have a lot on my plate, but now I cut down to five stories and I promise I will end them there is still my** _poll_ **in which you can** _vote for this story_ **and I'll start another draft for it.**

Chapter 5

"Clockwork!" Danny yelled shock as they started walking. Man, it was awkward, Mom and Dad as well as Valerie were glaring at Techie who was floating the ghost weapons out of reach while opening one up and playing with it's insides.

"Yup, all four of us and DJ's girlfriend all work for Clockwork we fix what needs fixing." Dez said floating towards the front.

"So wait a minute," Tucker said looking at his son. "If you're my son that means someone final fell for the Foley charms." This caused a groan among the teenagers.

"Yes Dad and somehow you managed to convince her to marry you, but why couldn't you have let me be an only child?" TJ said which caused Tucker to faint again TJ simply picked up his father and continued walking.

"How are you related to Foley?" Dash said watching TJ carry his Dad over his arm liked he weighed a sack of potatoes.

"I inherited everything from Mom's side of the family except the name." TJ said dredging on.

"How is it a human like you is working for a ghost?" Valerie said voicing the unanswered question.

"Once in awhile when a reasonably fit yet unassuming human is born and grows up alongside knowledge of ghosts they get the chance to work for Clockwork. And admissible i'm getting way better pay then some people in the job market working full time." TJ replied to put it simply. "I grew up in Amity and DJ and Dez," he gestured to. "Where regulars who often trailed after their father. So we grew up playing together at the park and in fact it took me until I was till seven to realize why they could run through walls and I couldn't but it only took me to four to realize they were cheating at tag!" He yelled this part in direction of the two future phantoms.

"So wait a minute, you're saying that in the future it's normal for kids and ghosts to play together." Mom said sounding shocked and I was a bit outstanded that my kids probably had their powers forever and from the looks it was as common to use their powers as it was to breath.

"Yeah, it actually is ghost kids aren't much as threat as kids, because they only have basic powers after ten however there powers and obsessions come in with puberty." Techie said making it seem gruesome.

"Hey guys what route are we going to take?" Dez called up front.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're taking them through the Ghost Writer's territory. It has a lot of old gentlefolk who no one understands unless they pay attention in English class." TJ said settling his father on his feet.

"So we're going to someplace boring, what a drag," Dash said.

"Actually after Ghost Writer's territory, we head through Blood territory and finally Xtreme territory. And it may be the longer route, but none of the ghosts hurt humans." DJ said.

"What do you mean?" Valerie said suspiciously.

"A lot of ghosts like their own personal territory and most hate anyone even other ghosts coming into them and the laws state they have every right to fight for their peace," Dez said explaining a simple practical thing.

"So these ghosts…" Mr. Lancer said nervously.

"Are fine with us passing through so long as we don't disrupt them and the other ghosts we'll be fine." Dez continued.

"And if we do," Jack said.

"Well, Bloods' consist of two brothers who hold unmentionable power. And Xtreme is full of guys who would be willing to risk everything when they were alive. Trust me to create a territory is a lot of energy and years, so we have old, powerful, and no care as well they live close because they work well together."

The humans gulped. Danny and Dani shared a glance at the other ghosts.

"What if they attack us?!" Star gasped. Techie started laughing.

"Honey," he spoke is a deep velvet voice. "We are working in for one of the highest level ghosts that alone is why they don't attack us because no high-level ghost pays for under qualified workers."

"So what you're saying…" Lance Thunder said why'd eye.

"We are some of the most powerful ghosts in the zone."


End file.
